Rekindling Souls
by UsernameOfficial
Summary: A story where high school sweet hearts are reunited after a long time apart. Now Blaine is a successful pop music artist and Kurt is the most popular man on Broadway. Will their current boyfriends' get in the way of their undying love, or will they find a way back to each other? Read and find out!
1. How Life is Now (Kurt)

It was 5:30 in the morning when Kurt Hummel made his way to the theater he worked so hard to get to. He was always the male lead in every famous Broadway show, and he was known all over the world. He stops quickly to order a coffee and then arrives to the set a few minutes later. He's first greeted by the security woman who stands by the back entrance and is in charge of who gets in and out of the building.

"Good morning, Mr. Hummel", she says with a smile.  
"Morning", he cheerily replies.  
After completing his routine of saying good morning's and hi's to the usual people he gets straight to rehearsing and as always, and does a magnificent job doing so. By 5:00 in the afternoon he is able to go back home and relax. He calls a taxi and makes his way home. Once he gets to his comfortable and decently sized apartment, he makes himself a non-fat snack and turns on his laptop. He continues the novel that he's been working on for almost 2 years now. The urge to write occurred to him in a dream, he found himself waking up at 1 in the morning and scrambling to get his ideas down. After that it's become part of his schedule to write immediately after he gets home.

After a good hour or two he makes dinner for himself and his boyfriend, Leon, who is barely getting home from his job. He is a very successful writer himself-the editor and chief for the famous New York Times- and over the years has always been there for Kurt. As soon as Kurt found that he loves to write and realized that he is actually quite good at writing, Leon was more than happy to help him along the way. They met in central park for the Thanksgiving Day Parade and hit it off from the beginning. After that day they were inseparable.

"Hey Hun", Leon greets him from the door, makes his way to the kitchen, and kisses him on the forehead. Kurt lovingly hums in response.  
"It smells delicious by the way, as always", Leon winks.  
"Well of course. After all, it is me cooking", Kurt confidently replies.

Leon replies with a laugh. Soon after that the meal is finished cooking and they sit down at the table and have a quiet, but comfortable dinner. Kurt suddenly jolts up with an excited look on his face, but refrains from saying a word because his face is stuffed with food. Leon tilts his head and asks, "What", and accompanies the question with a chuckle.

After swallowing the food Kurt makes his way to their stereo that joins their living room wall. "Show tunes!", Kurt announces, while turning on the music from his all-time favorite Broadway musical, Wicked.

He dances his way back to the table. He nibbles more on the delicious dinner and practically squeals when 'Defying Gravity' flows from the speakers. He gets the stereo remote and turns it up full blast. He sings along happily, closing his eyes occasionally to fully feel the passionate emotions he feels for the song.

After cleaning the dishes and almost hearing all of the songs he checks the time.

"NO!", Kurt shouts loudly.  
Leon knows how dramatic Kurt is about almost everything, but he still is curious from every shout that escapes his boyfriend's mouth.

"What is it this time, hun?", Leon asks from another room.  
Kurt shouts with an obvious trace of upsetting disapproval in his voice, "I'm 5 minutes late! America's Next Top Model is already on".

"I'm sure it will be fine", Leon reassures him while joining Kurt on the sofa.  
They watch it together in silence, only breaking it when a commercial came on. As soon as the show was back on Leon knew to shush, even if it meant in the middle of a sentence. Kurt was entranced with everything that happened on the show. He watched intently on the screen, while Leon marveled on how focused he was.

Kurt's phone buzzes to life immediately once the episode is over. He answers the phone to the very loud voice of none other than his best friend, Rachel Berry.

"I know, I know", Kurt answers comfortingly when Rachel complains about her favorite person on the show, Tymara, got voted out and sent home.

Kurt had known from the beginning that Tymara wouldn't make it all the way. Watching the show was almost too easy for him to predict who will win. The many years that he has watched the show, he's always known from the first episode who would win and who would be tragically sent home. After all, he was always a mastermind when it came to fashion.

After their conversation was over, it was time for bed. Tomorrow was an exciting day. Kurt returns to the stage along with his cast members for opening night. Kurt wasn't nervous at all, he was ready.

After kissing his boyfriend on the cheek and exchanging goodnight's they fall into a long, peaceful sleep.


	2. How Life is Now (Blaine)

Blaine wakes to his bed-side Katy Perry alarm clock and shuts off the sound. He stretches over to his partner and hugs him awake. A yawning man known as Jayden awakes in his partners arms. Jayden turns with a smile and plants a kiss on Blaine's lips. They smile and get ready for the day.

Jayden works at a music recording company where he first met Blaine. The couple has a 6 year age difference, but that doesn't matter to them. So far they have worked together for about 3 or so years, and when Blaine was going through a hard time after his mom passed away with skin cancer Jayden was always there beside him. Even though that was an obvious tragedy, Blaine poured his heart out into music as he always had and made millions. The album was a story telling everything he was going through, and the public ate it up. All of his songs were relatable, and to making money that's key. Blaine doesn't think much of fame or fortune; he does what he does for himself and of course, the fans.

While getting down the stairs in his marble made mansion, Jayden brings up New York for the 4th time this week.  
"Baby, when we get to New York I want to see that newer one.. what's it called.. _Big Dreams, Big City_! Yeah. That one", he says.

"Sure, sure", Blaine chuckles at his love for Broadway.

They both make it to the studio while going over Blaine's new song. It's a part of his throwback album that is completely about how life was before he started his career in LA. It goes way back to the times when he lived in Ohio with everyone he met and the experiences he lived. He sighs while going through the journals he kept from high school. The journals were basically diaries filled with everything that happened along with everything he felt. It was perfect material to create music.

The upcoming Monday would be the first day marking his 50-day tour all around America. Blaine planned it as a challenge to himself. It was 50 days non stop to every capital of every state. Jayden always complained, because New York was the last place on the list. Blaine always made him feel better by saying "best for last". His entire crew, including himself, look forward to it, because in just 2 days, they will show to everyone what is it that they love doing, and what they've worked so hard to achieve.

While finally finishing the last arrangements for the tour there was a giddiness that filled the air. Everyone couldn't help but smile. Even the usually very grumpy janitor seemed to have a smile on his face. Probably because they were leaving for a month and a half. While saying their farewells until their last rehearsal the next day, they all shared a gigantic group hug.

Finally, the couple was off to go home and relax. They drove home listening to Pandora on the Fun station, singing along to almost every song. Jayden snuck his hand into Blaine's free one. Blaine flashed him a smile. After about 30 minutes they finally arrived back home. They broke the silence with even more music, because that's what both of them loved most.

After Jayden prepared their nightly meal, they sat down in dim light and talked about the tour. It was a big moment for both of them, and both Jayden and Blaine were pretty proud of the progress that they made together over the years. The clink of wine glasses ended off the wonderful day, and soon enough they were already in bed, snoozing. The soft snores of the two men filled the open room, announcing that the day was over.


	3. The Big Day (Kurt)

He woke with a smile on his face.  
"Today is the day", Kurt said with a yawn.

He hasn't been this excited since he reached his 5th million follower on Twitter. He smiled at the thought just of being on that stage and performing in front of all the fans he earned over the years. He felt his partner fidget under the covers.  
"Morning", Leon said groggily.  
"Good morning, honey", Kurt said while prancing to the restroom to get ready for the day. The big day. He smiled even wider when the slightest thought of it crept into his mind. He takes a shower, gets out, blow dries his chestnut colored hair with a toothbrush in his mouth, scrubs his face with his facial cleanser, and finally changes into a very fancy suit. He looks in the mirror and can't help, once again, smiling. He practices his vocal range while walking side-by-side Leon to the outside of the apartment to grab a taxi.

Once they get inside Kurt almost immediately starts to gush on and on and on about what today is all about and why the taxi driver should be just as excited. The driver doesn't bother pretending to care, he just mutters things under his breath. The driver's attitude doesn't change Kurt's mood, nothing can. Today is his day and nothing can take that away from him.

They finally get to the big Broadway building with the words "Big Dreams, Big City" in big and shiny lights in the front. Kurt had wrote the story line back in highschool and finished it during his junior year of NYADA. After that, everything else just kind of fell into place. He graduated the year after, soon found Leon, and bought an apartment for the two of them not long after.

They walked into the room and the giddiness was in the air once again. Both Leon and his boyfriend smiled when the rest of the cast greeted them with a big banner saying "CONGRATULATIONS" in multi-colored letters.  
"Thanks. Thanks so much, everyone. Now let's go over it just one last time before tonight.", Kurt says loudly so everyone can hear.

It was five minutes until the curtain went up and everyone was ready and in their costumes. Kurt stands at the center of the stage with all of the people who perform with him in that scene. He looks around and smiles at everyone and wishes them good luck. He makes a joke or two to ease the nerves of some of the younger people on the stage. Finally he see's the velvet red curtain rise up.

The opening number was about his first day at McKinnley and how closed he was. But a few songs pass by and it slowly tells the story about how he opened up, met Blaine, and his preperations for NYADA. He loved rehearsing because it was like he got to relive all of it almost everyday. A few more songs and a couple of scenes pass by and the story is about his later moments during his stay at NYADA. And it finally ends off with a heart touching scene about him and Leon and clapture roars in Kurt's ears. The rest of the cast runs out on stage and they all bow in unison. The curtains fell and he hugged all of his friends in celebration that finally his dreams came true.

He turns and sees none other than his dad, Burt Hummel, standing with the biggest smile on his face that Kurt had ever seen. He runs into the arms of the man who raised him. They break away and Kurt notices tears falling from his dad's eyes. As soon as he saw the man's tears, he felt warm streams of tears fall from his eyes as well.  
"You did it, Kurt. You finally did what you were born to do", more tears fell, "I always knew you could", Burt says while pulling his son into his arms again for another embrace.

"I love you, dad", Kurt breathes, not bothered by the breaking of his voice.  
"I love you too, Kurt", Burt replies, "Now how about I buy you some dinner?"

"Sure, but we have to get Leon", Kurt says.  
Burt nods in agreement. He and Leon have only ever met a few times, for Kurt has always had a tight schedule. They walk to the place Leon texted Kurt to meet him at. Once at their destination, Leon opens his arms out to hug Burt.  
"So nice seeing you again, Mr. Hummel", he says while turning to Kurt with a bouqet of flowers.  
"You too", Burt replies.

A cab drives up in front of the place where they were standing. It was the driver who had drove Leon and Kurt to the building. He has a big smile on his face.

"Hey, kid. My daughter saw your show and said she loved it", he said holding up his phone, "Get in, the ride's on me".

The 3 pile into the car and made their way to a very luxurious resturaunt. The formal man at the door lets them in without saying a word. Kurt makes a puzzled expression on his face.  
"Congratulations, Mr. Hummel", the man says.  
They happily walk through the doors and sit down at a nice little table. A small, blonde waitress quickly makes her way to their table. They order their individual dishes.

They receive their food a lot quicker than they usually had before Kurt's big success. They talked amongst theirselves, laughing often, and enjoy their rich food. After their apettizers, main course, and dessert all of the 3 share full bellies. After chatting even after the meal was done for roughly 30 minutes, they grabbed a cab and headed home.

The couple somehow got Burt to agree to stay with them for at least a week. It was nice for all of them to spend time with a different kind of person. Burt was a lot more humble than New Yorkers. After all, he was married to Carole, and used to be married to the beautiful woman who birthed Kurt. They relaxed and watched something they could all agree on after flipping through several channels.

Eventually the night wound down and Leon and Kurt fell asleep quickly. As did Burt, snoring loudly in the guest room. This day was only the beginning of the journey that Mr. Kurt Hummel and Mr. Leon Fitche were going to face. This day was the beginning of the story of the kindling souls.


	4. The Big Day (Blaine)

Woken up by the voice of none other than the glorious Katy Perry, Blaine sat up. His tour started today. He literally jumped for joy. A tired Jayden looked up at his partner jumping up and down on the bed, and he couldn't help but chuckle, for Blaine was so adorable.  
"Babe, what are you doing", Jayden smiled.

Blaine stopped jumping, sat down next to Jayden, and looked him straight in the eye.

"My challenge starts today. Aren't you excited?", he asked with a serious face.  
"Of course I am! How can you ask that?", Jayden asked.

"I don't know, let's get ready", Blaine replied.

While preparing to head out to Sacramento Blaine and hoped today goes as well as yesterday's last rehearsal. He smiled into the mirror.

Jayden came up behind him and said, "Damn Anderson, looking good", and winked. Blaine chuckled and thanked him. They decended down the stairs once they were both ready, and jumped in their Volvo. They named it Lucy.

Lucy made her way to the studio where she would stay for the next few weeks. The crew planned on taking the tour bus they bought and designed. The exterior was covered in multi-colored bow ties with an indago background. The interior was half modern and half ancient. The reason for this was because while they were still choosing how it would look, the whole crew argued for days on whether it should be like how things were now or how things were then. Blaine decided both and everyone was satisfied. The half and half tour bus was finished off by a nicely sized disco ball in the center of the vehicle ceiling.

They stepped out onto the warm parking lot, hand in hand, and through the doors of the studio. Everyone was occupied with getting papers ready and getting their suitcases into the tour bus. The couple joined them and got the things they needed. After a good 45 minutes they finished loading up, and made their way to Sacramento.

Blaine sat in a booth next to a table and watched as the trees flew by. He was amazed at the beauty of the world- the mysteries, the answers to it all, and the journey that comes along with that. He sighed a deep breath and fell asleep. He was more tired than usual because of the lack of sleep he got from being too excited the night before.

His dream started with himself, alone, in the halls of McKinnely. He walked aimlessly down the hall, not seeming to go to a certain destination. From one of the corners out came a beautiful Kurt Hummel, radiating with magnificence. His eyes seemed to glow blue, and he walked confidently up to the aimless Blaine. He stopped abruptly in front of the shorter boy and whispered, "Blackbird", into his ear. And with that one word, Kurt was gone.

Blaine woke with a start. It was darker outside, not nearly nighttime, but that was coming soon. He checked his watch. He had slept for at least 4 hours. While looking around he remembered where he was at. He felt eyes on him. He finally noticed Jayden staring at him intently. The look he was giving Blaine kind of creeped him out.  
"Yes?", Blaine asked.

"Blaine, honey, who is Kurt?", Jayden asked with a tone.

"N-no one.", Blaine anwered.  
Blaine had never told Jayden about his first and only love. Yes, Blaine is not in love with Jayden. Even if they had been together for years, he still just only saw him as a boyfriend. Of course Blaine liked him, a lot, but he just couldn't find himself to be _in love_ with him. It took at least a year to forget about Kurt, and still every few months, there was Kurt, perfect as ever. Blaine knew it was dumb for someone to be not over their ex after so long.

"Are you sure? Because you said his name quite a few times while you were sleeping.", Jayden asked.

"Yes, babe. It was just a completely random dream", Blaine tried.  
"Uh-huh", mumbled Jayden as he made a snack to eat.

What on earth does that dream mean?

Blaine asked himself. He felt like a hopeless, heartbroken teenager all over again. He felt ashamed that he would still be thinking about Kurt after being in such a long relationship. Blaine sighed and joined Jayden in the kitchen.

Finally after an hour and a half they arrived. The collosal building wasn't intimidating to Blaine, but to Jayden it was terrifying.  
"Woah. Good luck, baby", Jayden breathed.

I don't think I'm going to need luck.

Blaine told himself cockily. He heard the screams of obssesed girls from the reserved and closed off part of the parking lot. While walking into the building he heard some manly yells. He chuckled.

The crew set up the stage and started to practice for about 30 minutes. They were finally ready after that. Blaine's manager told the security guard that it was okay to start letting people in. Once the crew was notified that people were going to be coming in, they all went back stage. After making a short prayer, the crew went on stage.

The crowd roared with excitement. Finally, the show was going. Blaine had a great time playing everything from their setlist. Before they knew it, they were on the last verse of their last song. Ending the song, the crowd roared repetitely, "Encore".

Blaine sighed with a smile and announced through the microphone, "Since you all were such a great audience-" the crowd screamed louder. Blaine laughed, "I'm going to perform Kay Perry's Teenage Dream".

The crowd went wild. Blaine turned around to face the very confused crew.  
"Well? I know you guys know the song..", Blaine said.

"Blaine? Why?", the guitarist questioned.

"Just start up the music", Blaine replied in finality.

The music started up and filled his head with images of himself and Kurt. Mostly Kurt. He started singing, and after about half the song a tear fell from his eye. The song ended way too fast. Blaine tried to grasp on to the now ending memories of him and his old sweetheart. The sound of his fading thoughts were quickly interrupted by the insane volume of the crowd. He wiped the tear from his face and held the mic to his mouth.  
"Thank you Sacramento", Blaine said quietly while nearly running backstage.


	5. What's Happening to Me? (Kurt)

It had been a week since Kurt's Broadway premiere and it was finally his day off. He pondered his mind on how he would spend this day. While sitting next to his partner on his soft, crimson sofa, Kurt finally decided that today would be his lazy day. He switched on the TV while making himself a 0 calorie snack. From the kitchen he heard a lady's voice on the TV.  
"Monday night Blaine Andersons tour began. Here's a review", she chirped.

Kurt ran to the living room, mouth gaping. After a few pictures and clips the same lady's voice interrupts, "Backstage some say that Blaine was found crying. And from the sounds of it, ladies and gentlemen, I don't think it was tears of joy", she jokes a little too happily for Kurt's taste.

He scoffs, but continues to watch with full attention. The last he's heard from Blaine was years ago. It was so tragic. Blaine was crying, and he told him that he still loved him. Unfortunately Kurt didn't feel the same way. Blaine started sobbing and then Kurt finally decided that it would be best to lose contact completely; for both Kurt and Blaine's sake.

Kurt's memories were cut off by sound of another video clip beginning. It shows what looks like Blaine sitting on an amp. He lifts his head to wipe his eyes and- Yep, definitely Blaine. A sobbing Blaine fills Kurt's television screen and Kurt starts to cry also. He had never been good at staying strong for other people. Blaine glares at the crowd of people with v.i.p. passes and crew members and starts yelling.  
"Go away!", he yells, trying to stop his voice from breaking. No luck.  
He yells again, "Just go", he begs, " I want to be left alone, okay?".

Everyone seems to go away except for the person holding the camera, who seems to be hiding behind something, and except for a tall man. He wraps his arms around Blaines shoulders, and Blaine just shrugs his arm off. The man looks hurt and walks away.  
The video ends, and the voice belongs to a woman who looks about 25 years old.  
"Ouch", she says with a fake sympathetic face.  
Kurt scoffs again and turns off the TV. Just as he does so, the door opens.  
"Hi, honey!", Leon exclaims.

"Hey..", Kurt tries to sound happy.

"What's wrong"  
"Nothing, j-just saw a sad story on the news"  
"Awe. Really, hun? What about", Leon asks geniunely curious.

"Uh.. uhm.. Just a little boy went missing the other day. It's really horrible", Kurt replies.  
"That's too bad, hun", Leon rubs his shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sure they'll find him soon", he says optimistically.  
"Yeah", Kurt looks to the side.  
He felt really bad lying to Leon, but he couldn't just tell him about his high school boyfriend who he hasn't talked to in a very long time. After justifying the lie to himself, Kurt started to feel sleepy. He lied his head down on one of the couch pillows and quickly fell asleep.

He was on the phone. He heard crying coming from the other line. Kurt's concious-self figured out what was happening immediately. He-only once-had done this before, and controlled his dream to go however he wanted it do. Unfortunately, this was not the case. The sobbing became louder when dream Kurt told Blaine that they should stop talking. Another Kurt showed up. It was concious Kurt.  
"You really hurt him", concious Kurt said after dream Kurt hung up.

"It had to be done"

"I think you should just give him a chance.. as friends. Don't you feel bad about making him cry like that?"

"It's better than not saying anything"  
"I can't believe you"

"Believe it, because it has already been done"

He woke up in his bed. He figured Leon carried him. He smiled. Although his dream was very self-conflicting, he decided it didn't mean anything. Immediately after making that decision it was swept from his mind completely.  
The rest of the night he spent with Leon, snuggled up on the couch, watching old timey romance movies and eating popcorn.  
"I love you, Kurt", Leon said adoringly.  
"I-I.. love you too, hun", Kurt didn't feel certain.  
_What's happening? _Kurt thought.  
Leon didn't notice Kurt's uncertainty. He just wrapped his arms around him, while Kurt faked a smile. _Things are going to get bad. _A voice said in the back of Kurt's mind foreshadowingly.  
And it was right.


	6. What's Happening to Me? (Blaine)

Blaine escaped to backstage. All the memories came back to him. He can hear Kurt's voice over and over.  
_Blackbird._

That one word.  
"What the hell does it mean!?", Blaine sobbed, his words being muffled by the sleeve of his shirt. He wanted so badly to understand, but he just couldn't.  
_Why am I acting this way? I have someone. I've moved on for Gods sake._

He hid from the nearest people and sat on an amplifier. He put his head in his hands and cried until he was panting with pain. He heard a voice that sounded like banging in his ears from the complete silence he had just come accustomed to.

"There he is", the voice boomed.

He wiped a tear then looked up and was in the circle of a large crowd. He was disgusted with their curiosity.  
_Why are they here? Why do they care!? It's none of their business to know what I go through! _Blaine thought.  
"Go away!", Blaine screamed. He felt weak after using that much energy.  
"Just go", he said weakly, "just leave me alone, okay?".

He looked up from the ground after the sound of shuffling feet had become distant. He heard footsteps coming near him, and then felt the warm, but unwelcome embrace of Jayden. He moved his shoulder just enough to where Jayden knew he wasn't wanted. He felt the warmth leave from his body and walk away. He felt so numb.

All over a stupid dream.

Even his thoughts sounded weak. He pitied himself and had one last thought before getting back into the tour bus.

What's happening to me?


	7. Memories (Kurt)

After going to the bedroom to rest, Kurt lied awake, looking at the ceiling with Leon's light snores accompanying his thoughts. Kurt pondered his mind for any reason why he's suddenly feeling this way. He figured it was just his Broadway show reminding himself of Lima and how he was back then. After forcefully shoving his thoughts to the back of his mind he finally faded into slumber.

He woke to an empty bed, but he could hear cooking coming from the kitchen and a delicous smell filling his nose. He hummed at magnificent the scent. As though he was being hypnotized, he was drawn to the kitchen. Leon with a shining smile put down a spatula, walked over, and kissed Kurt on the cheek.  
"Morning", Leon said gleefully.

"Morning, hun. What's all this?", Kurt said with temptation to start wolfing down the morning meal.

"I just felt us getting distant. I missed you," he said, returning to the spatula.

"Oh", was all Kurt said.

Kurt had to push himself away from the kitchen to get ready. After rushing his morning routine, he practically ran to the kitchen. He grabbed the already prepared eating utensules and sat down. Leon finished a minute later and put the plate on the table and a peck on Kurt's lips. They both smiled at eachother.

They finished the meal with laughter of a conversation formed by Kurt to avoid losing the happy feeling he had woken up to. The faded laughter turned into a meaningful and longing stare between the two. After only seconds, Leon stood up from the table and walked over to Kurt, who was on the other side of the table. He grabbed Kurt by his cheeks and smacked his lips on the others. They moved their mouths passionately against one anothers. Kurt pulled back to regain his breath after the very heated kiss.

"Wanna take this to the room?", Leon said lustfully.

Kurt couldn't reply in words, all he could manage was a nod.  
They pounced on eachother like animals in heat once they made it into the room. Leon starved for Kurt's touch, for his embrace, for his kiss.

Leon lied their, asleep, and with a grin on his lips. Kurt opened his eyes after half an hour, still finding himself unable to sleep as his partner was. Although he had an amazing day, he still felt an emptiness inside him that he couldn't quite recall. After many attempts at falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms, he finally decided to pull on a new outfit. He absent-mindedly checked his watch. After a second look to confirm his worried thoughts he was filled with panic. It was an hour until he had to perform again. He ran to his car after hastily writing a note for Leon where he would be and why he was gone.

He got to the building about 20 minutes before the show was to begin. The security guard in the back gave him a slightly angered look.  
"You're late", she said.  
"I know, I know... sorry", he said quickly.

He changed into his opening outfit. His cast members didn't seem to as upset as the security guard was. After a hurried mini-rehearsal they lined up into their places. The night came fast after that.

After being complimented by the cast and crew on his performance he finally buckled himself into his car and started home. Usually he took a taxi to and from where he was, but his car was usually quicker. This time was different. The infamous New York traffic filled the roads. He groaned at the lined cars in front of him. He clicked on the radio to pass time and while flipping through different stations, he abruptly stopped at a familiar voice.  
Once again, Blaine Anderson filled Kurt's mind. Blaine's voice seemed more mature to Kurt, but it still had all the dreaminess as it had before they lost contact. He smiled at the catchy tune, and after getting into the rhythm of the song, he sang along with the few repetitive parts he could remember.

The song faded to an end with Blaine's voice emptying the car. The silence filled the car for a milisecond and another song replaced it. Kurt didn't enjoy this new song as much as Blaine's did. _Maybe that's why he's so popular, _Kurt thought. Of course he would be popular if his music had that affect on people.

He spent the rest of the ride home with thoughts of Lima and Blaine. His thoughts didn't seem to be the sad kind as they previously were just days before. These were happy thoughts. Memories that made a smile form on Kurts face.


	8. Memories (Blaine)

After having a long discussion with Jayden, Blaine and he made up for the hostility that Blaine had. Afterwards they went back onto the tour bus together, hand in hand while entering it. While holding eachother in bed Blaine felt his sorrow and worrying fade away. He fell asleep in Jayden's arms not long after.

Blaine woke up next to the sleeping boy. A smile crept onto his lips. He sat up and leaned his back against the wall. A force made him hit his head on the wall.  
"Ugh. Crap", he said as he realized he was in the moving tour bus.  
"Wh-whuh happin?", Jayden slurred as he woke.

Blaine giggled and relaxed himself back into his boyfriend's warm arms. He nuzzled him on the neck with closed eyes. Jayden lied down as well and rested his head on Blaine's.  
"Hey, guys... Uh we need to start practicing for tonight", the guitarist interrupts.  
"Oh," Blaine and Jayden look at eachother disappointedly, "Okay".  
They seperate from the bed and do their own things along with the other band members.

Blaine sings one of his many Katy Perry favorite songs. He finishes along with the end of the song and smiles triumphantly at his timing.  
"Aye man, with our schedule you're gonna need to rest your voice as much as possible. Unless we have rehearsal, ya know? You did sound great though", the drummer says when he pops into the room.  
He nods in agreement and goes out to meet the band in the lounging part of the bus. Everyone but the driver was there, getting out sheet music and tuning their instruments. Blaine joins in silently and takes the sheet music that was handed over to him. By the count of the 3 they all begin doing their own thing, making beautiful music flow out of them. The guitarists and bassist had their accoustic instruments out and the drummer used only his drum sticks against the table to hold the rhythm together.  
They practiced each song over about 3 times, 4 if they needed the extra going-over. After that they were finished and ready. Blaine felt confident, not sad and broken down as he was just the day before. Something inside him just beamed like a star, and he remembered why he does what he does.

For the fans,

he tells himself. The tour bus makes a stop and Blaine peers out the nearest window to find his destination awaiting him. They all got their instrument cases and packed up to get it set up in the building right by them. One by one the band members go in and out of the building with their equiptment ready in their arms and hands. Blaine enjoyed every second of the day. He thought it strange how different his mood was compared to the night before. It didn't think about it too much, in fear that the happiness would leave him. He hummed along the way back into the building with the last piece of equiptment in his hand and set it down on the stage. The bassist reached the piece and added it to their intrumental puzzle.  
He gets out his accoustic guitar and strums along the different chords and hums quietly.

You think I'm pretty without any make up on,  
you think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong.

I know you get me, so I let me walls come down.

The words form in his head and memories of Kurt pops in his head, including the most recent one. The dream Kurt, perfect and dreamy fills his head and makes Blaine's heart break once again. Then memories of the first time he met Jayden clashed against his Kurt memories.  
By the time the memories were neck in neck he finished the song. He put his guitar down in frustration.

Why can't I just get over him?,

he asks himself in somewhat self-defeat.  
While his confusion boils in his thoughts, Jayden walks up to him.  
"You okay, sweety?", he asks with concern.  
"I'll be okay", he answers, accompanied by a sigh.  
Jayden sits next to him and Blaine rests his head down on his shoulder like how he had in the morning. Jayden wraps his arms around Blaine and sets his head on Blaine's. They sit like that for a while until it's finally time for them to start making final adjustments until their performance began. They let go of eachother slowly and Blaine looks deep into Jayden's eyes.  
"I love you," is all Blaine says, and goes backstage.

He takes a quick shower and changes into cleaner clothes. He looks into the mirror and notices how sad he looks. His skin duller, his eyes tired, and his lips pulled into a frown.  
_Get yourself together, Blaine. _  
He splashes his face with water, and surprisingly that does the trick. He feels his doubt wash away with the drips of water falling into the sink in front of him. His happiness from the morning returns and accompanies him on stage when he finally goes out to perform. The new energy in Blaine radiates into the crowd as they jump along with the beat of the music.

Everything is fine, for now at least. And that is all I need,

Blaine's thoughts speak when he goes back to the mic to start his finishing song. He ends the song with just as much energy and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He says goodnight to the audience and goes backstage.  
A feeling of sadness suddenly starts to fill him, but he pushes it away just as quickly with memories of Jayden and he. He smiles when his boyfriends comes to hug and compliments him for his obvious skills. They hold eachother until the night ends and they go to the tour bus to their next destination.  
Happiness warms Blaine's heart while he holds Jayden. They go into their little bed and cuddle until they both fall asleep in eachothers arms.


	9. Switching Emotions (Kurt)

After Kurt heard Blaine on the radio his days seemed to have a repeating pattern. He would be doing something completely normal and then came something that reminded him of Blaine. His days were filled with the thoughts and memories of his high school honey.

He felt horrible about it because it was starting to take a toll on his relationship with Leon. Leon could tell there was something going on with Kurt, but he just couldn't find himself talking about it around him. He was too afraid to lose him. In an attempt to recapture Kurt's attention, Leon would heat things up and sneak off with Kurt for a nooner. Still, even with all of these ways to get Kurt to notice him, Blaine seemed to steal away the attention that Leon so longed for. Everyday filled more and more with frustration for both of them.

Every week seemed to feel longer and shorter at the same time. Life was getting boring for Kurt and Leon was feeling worse with each passing day. Kurt was the one to bring up his feelings. He told Leon about how he felt-leaving the Blaine part out-and Leon joined in with his feelings. They talked about it for a good hour or two and decided they just needed to take a little break from each other. For a day or two at the most, they decided.  
Being away from Leon made him realize how accustomed he had become to being with someone. Kurt had the effect that he was hoping for. He was craving Leon's presence, and finally when they reunited there was a type of relief between the both of them.  
With their connection growing stronger with each day it seemed that the Blaine thoughts were starting to subside. A few weeks after Leon and Kurt's reunited emotions came difficulties.

During one of his performances he was in the middle of a scene with himself and Blaine. Well, the actor playing Blaine. They've done this scene so many times everything that was said or sang was expected. They were in the middle of the scene where Kurt had first met Blaine. While they were performing Teenage Dream the actor's face seemed to trigger old memories. Flashes of Blaine with the Warblers slashed through Kurt's mind. A tear was shed and the actor seemed to notice. With the way he was looking at Kurt, it was as if he were telling him to get his act together and go on with the scene. With the song still playing it was nearly impossible for Kurt to do so.  
His line came up after the song and he stumbled on his words more than once. He tried his best to act as if none of that happened, but with Blaine still dancing in his head it didn't work out so well. The world seemed to wash away from him and one memory lingered. Blaine saying I love you for the first time. The memory goes black and so does everything around him.

Kurt wakes up in chaos. Everyone is surrounding him. His cast members, the security guards, even the tech crew were all standing around him. He looks around and then realizes he's on the ground. As he tries to sit up a wave of pain hits his head.  
"Ow", he groans while lying back.  
He reaches toward the part that hurts and feels a large bump. _What happened?_, he questions. As if his question had been heard, a person from the small crowd answers.

"Out of nowhere you just fell", they exclaimed, then continued, "and you hit your head."

Kurt looked toward where the voice came from and saw the actor who plays Blaine, who was still in his costume. Once his eyes hit the character memories came flooding back. Sorrow filled his heart once again. Another groan left his lips and someone stumbled through the circle. It was Rachel, or at least he thought. He couldn't tell if it was the real her or just the actress in the costume.  
"Guys, guys... stop panicking. We just need to take him to the doctor to check if he didn't injure anything. I googled it on the way here", the voice said with certainty.  
_Yep, it was Rachel, _Kurt confirmed to himself. A few people volunteered to take him, but Rachel made it clear it would be her. After helping Kurt up slowly and carefully, she practically carried him to her car. She thanked the few people who followed her and Kurt to her car for their concerns. While driving away she looked to the passengers seat. Kurt looked out of it, as if he were in deep thought. Focusing back on the road, Rachel drove in silence.  
They made it to the ER only a few minutes after. She sat Kurt down in the nearest chair and went up to the person at the front desk. She explained the situation that one of the cast members had told her and occasionally looked over at her to see if he was holding up well. The lady she was talking to simply nodded and told her to sit down with Kurt until she was called. She sat down next to Kurt and just watched him from the corner of her eye. After two or three minutes of just that they were called.

She held Kurt's hand and led him to the doctor's office. The doctor sat down in his chair as they filed in and put down a folder of various documents.  
"So, Mr. Hummel, how are you feeling right now?", the doctor asked.  
"Uh, I have a small headache... and things are kinda fuzzy", he answered.  
"Okay. And you fainted prior to hitting your head? Is that right?"

"Yeah"

"What happened before you fainted? Did anything happen that might have triggered this event?"  
"Uh well-", Kurt was cut off by Rachel's phone buzzing to life.  
She picked up her phone and answered while exiting the room. After closing the door behind her, she spoke.  
"Hello?", she asked the unknown caller.  
"Hey Rachel, it's Kurt's boyfriend, Leon. Is Kurt okay? I heard about what happened.. and I called his number and a guy picked it up and said you already took him to the hospital. I hope he's okay. What if he's not.. What if I-", he ranted on until Rachel cut him off.  
"He's fine, he's fine. He's talking to the doctor right now. I'll tell him you called, okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah okay. Thanks so much," he stammered.  
She hung up and walked back into the office. The doctor nodded at Kurt understandingly.  
"That was Leon. So what happened", she asked.  
The doctor explained how he fainted from the built up stress that Kurt had gained over the few weeks, and how when he hit his head he experienced a grade 3 concussion. He also explained what exactly a grade 3 concussion was and how to treat it. Kurt and Rachel left the room thanking him and headed back to the car. Rachel took Kurt home to a waiting Leon.  
"Are you okay, hun?", Leon asked worriedly.

"I'm fine", he reasurres.  
"So, yeah. Just call me if you need anything okay, Kurt?", Rachel says.  
"Okay. Thank you Rach," he goes and hugs her.  
She leaves and Kurt and Leon are left alone. Kurt goes to the room because he knows if he turns on the TV that there will be his episode all over the news. He sighs once he sits on the bed and turns on the iPod that is connected to the stereo. One of Blaine's songs bustes through the speakers and he quickly changes it. Turning red, he turns on the Les Mis track and sits back on the bed. Leon joins him in the room and sits on the bed next to him.  
"Sorry that I wasn't there. I was... busy", Leon apologizes nervously.  
"It's okay", Kurt says.  
Once Kurt recovers they go to sleep in silence. No hugs or kisses goodnight. Just silence. So much went on that night. Not just for Kurt, but also for Leon.


	10. Switching Emotions (Blaine)

A few weeks have passed since then and Blaine hadn't thought of Kurt at all. His days were happier and he was more content with life. The band had slowly navigated it's way across the country and Blaine was surprised to find himself still full of energy. Motivated with Jayden there by his side, he felt at ease. Lately, however, all Jayden has been talking about is the Broadway show he wants to see whenever they hit New York. Blaine was never really big on the idea of Broadway, more of things like Katy Perry and Pink. But he wouldn't mind seeing just one show, so he didn't complain. Also when Jayden wasn't blabbering on and on about New York, he was on his phone. Of course he would talk to people and socialize, but he didn't really seem there completely. Blaine didn't notice, he was eager every night for meeting new fans and getting to see new places.  
In roughly about two weeks would be there stop to the big apple, and with every passing day Jayden's conversations with Blaine seem to be entirely about "Big City, Big Dreams". Finally after a week had past, Blaine started to notice. He looked over to see Jayden on his phone, smiling, greeted with an occasional giggle. Blaine goes over to Jayden. As soon as he seats himself next to his boyfriend, Jayden locks his phone.  
"Hey babe. Whatcha up to?", Blaine asks curiously.  
"Oh... nothing. Just looking at pictures of us," Jayden answers slowly and with a false reassuring smile.  
"Okay. Well I love you," he says while pecking him on the cheek.  
As he does so, he doesn't hear a reply. He decides it doesn't mean anything and goes to the back of the tour bus. He looks for his guitar and starts to play it once he spots it. Light strumming turns to full out playing. He pours out everything he feels in the new piece of music that he had just created. He feels it move his heart inside him. A tear falls and he doesn't know why, but he gets a piece a paper to write down the chords. He plays them until he starts singing words that just flow out of his mouth naturally and effortlessly. He also writes down the lyrics along with the order of the chords. After about 5 minutes he finds himself staring at a sheet of paper with a new song. He reads it over without playing his guitar.  
_High school brought my first love_

I really thought we would last

We were together for a while,

But it ended far too fast

Now we're a never

Back then I thought we were forever

Love ends hard,

I know that now

Why we were not together?

I don't know how.

These last tears I shed

Are the last ones for you  
I'll let you go now,

because I love you.

As he's reading, he hears the chair next to him scrape against the floor. He turns to see his drummer, Andy, adjusting the chair to wear he wishes to sit.  
"Wow..", he says quietly in awe.  
Blaine just looks down shyly.  
"That was, like, amazing... Blaine.. you have to play it tonight," he encourages.

"Eh... I just wrote it, so it might be a little iffy. I'm planning on making it better in a few days", Blaine states.

"Okay, but when you finish it you should so play it. For a surprisefor the fans... ya know?"  
"Yeah. Well I think I'm gonna take a nap or something. Tired," Blaine mumbles the last sentence and heads to his bed.  
He takes of his shirt and buries himself into bed. With a yawn he pulls the covers high to where only his shut eyes are peaking out from under. Sleepiness washes through him and he falls asleep.

He wakes up to the voice of his guitarist, announcing that they've arrived. They all pack their things inside of the building as they had all of the times before. Blaine felt a little sad for he was going to miss being on tour with all of these new experiences. With a sigh he began to set up the equiptment along with everyone else. As usual they rehearse and when the time came, performed. The night went by fast, as had all of the other nights recently. With a one song encore they finished. Packing back into the tour bus went with a flash and by the time Blaine knew it, they were already on the road to venture onto their next destination.

For the first time in a while Jayden comes to join Blaine in their comfy bed. He welcomes Jayden's warm embrace hastily. He had missed being intimate again like this with his boyfriend. He lied his head on Jayden's shoulder as they both had often done and they both fell into a peaceful sleep. Blaine had no trouble falling asleep along with the man by his side, because now he had finally let Kurt go. Unconsiously and sleepily, a sigh crept out from Blaine's mouth, and he welcomely let in the peace he so needed after all that time.


	11. New York (Kurt)

He woke with a smile on his face.  
"Today is the day", Kurt said with a yawn.

He hasn't been this excited since he reached his 5th million follower on Twitter. He smiled at the thought just of being on that stage and performing in front of all the fans he earned over the years. He felt his partner fidget under the covers.  
"Morning", Leon said groggily.  
"Good morning, honey", Kurt said while prancing to the restroom to get ready for the day. The big day. He smiled even wider when the slightest thought of it crept into his mind. He takes a shower, gets out, blow dries his chestnut colored hair with a toothbrush in his mouth, scrubs his face with his facial cleanser, and finally changes into a very fancy suit. He looks in the mirror and can't help, once again, smiling. He practices his vocal range while walking side-by-side Leon to the outside of the apartment to grab a taxi.

Once they get inside Kurt almost immediately starts to gush on and on and on about what today is all about and why the taxi driver should be just as excited. The driver doesn't bother pretending to care, he just mutters things under his breath. The driver's attitude doesn't change Kurt's mood, nothing can. Today is his day and nothing can take that away from him.

They finally get to the big Broadway building with the words "Big Dreams, Big City" in big and shiny lights in the front. Kurt had wrote the story line back in highschool and finished it during his junior year of NYADA. After that, everything else just kind of fell into place. He graduated the year after, soon found Leon, and bought an apartment for the two of them not long after.

They walked into the room and the giddiness was in the air once again. Both Leon and his boyfriend smiled when the rest of the cast greeted them with a big banner saying "CONGRATULATIONS" in multi-colored letters.  
"Thanks. Thanks so much, everyone. Now let's go over it just one last time before tonight.", Kurt says loudly so everyone can hear.

It was five minutes until the curtain went up and everyone was ready and in their costumes. Kurt stands at the center of the stage with all of the people who perform with him in that scene. He looks around and smiles at everyone and wishes them good luck. He makes a joke or two to ease the nerves of some of the younger people on the stage. Finally he see's the velvet red curtain rise up.

The opening number was about his first day at McKinnley and how closed he was. But a few songs pass by and it slowly tells the story about how he opened up, met Blaine, and his preperations for NYADA. He loved rehearsing because it was like he got to relive all of it almost everyday. A few more songs and a couple of scenes pass by and the story is about his later moments during his stay at NYADA. And it finally ends off with a heart touching scene about him and Leon and clapture roars in Kurt's ears. The rest of the cast runs out on stage and they all bow in unison. The curtains fell and he hugged all of his friends in celebration that finally his dreams came true.

He turns and sees none other than his dad, Burt Hummel, standing with the biggest smile on his face that Kurt had ever seen. He runs into the arms of the man who raised him. They break away and Kurt notices tears falling from his dad's eyes. As soon as he saw the man's tears, he felt warm streams of tears fall from his eyes as well.  
"You did it, Kurt. You finally did what you were born to do", more tears fell, "I always knew you could", Burt says while pulling his son into his arms again for another embrace.

"I love you, dad", Kurt breathes, not bothered by the breaking of his voice.  
"I love you too, Kurt", Burt replies, "Now how about I buy you some dinner?"

"Sure, but we have to get Leon", Kurt says.  
Burt nods in agreement. He and Leon have only ever met a few times, for Kurt has always had a tight schedule. They walk to the place Leon texted Kurt to meet him at. Once at their destination, Leon opens his arms out to hug Burt.  
"So nice seeing you again, Mr. Hummel", he says while turning to Kurt with a bouqet of flowers.  
"You too", Burt replies.

A cab drives up in front of the place where they were standing. It was the driver who had drove Leon and Kurt to the building. He has a big smile on his face.

"Hey, kid. My daughter saw your show and said she loved it", he said holding up his phone, "Get in, the ride's on me".

The 3 pile into the car and made their way to a very luxurious resturaunt. The formal man at the door lets them in without saying a word. Kurt makes a puzzled expression on his face.  
"Congratulations, Mr. Hummel", the man says.  
They happily walk through the doors and sit down at a nice little table. A small, blonde waitress quickly makes her way to their table. They order their individual dishes.

They receive their food a lot quicker than they usually had before Kurt's big success. They talked amongst theirselves, laughing often, and enjoy their rich food. After their apettizers, main course, and dessert all of the 3 share full bellies. After chatting even after the meal was done for roughly 30 minutes, they grabbed a cab and headed home.

The couple somehow got Burt to agree to stay with them for at least a week. It was nice for all of them to spend time with a different kind of person. Burt was a lot more humble than New Yorkers. After all, he was married to Carole, and used to be married to the beautiful woman who birthed Kurt. They relaxed and watched something they could all agree on after flipping through several channels.

Eventually the night wound down and Leon and Kurt fell asleep quickly. As did Burt, snoring loudly in the guest room. This day was only the beginning of the journey that Mr. Kurt Hummel and Mr. Leon Fitche were going to face. This day was the beginning of the story of the kindling souls.


	12. New York (Blaine)

The last day of there tour and finally drove into New York. They had originally planned New York as their last stop because it had seemed like a great way to finish off their tour. Just as they had begun the tour, happiness and excitement filled the air. Everyone jammed along to the radio as the bus took them to the big apple. Hand in hand with Jayden, Blaine sung along with his band members. The drummer padded along the window with his drumsticks and nodded his head to the rhythm. Every now and then he would catch Jayden reply to a text message. It had been this way for the past week and now it was starting to bother Blaine. He decided to bring it up after tonight was over, but not now. His last few hours before the performance should be worry free.  
The tour bus filled with music not from the band, but now from the radio. The cranked up the volume on blast and had a semi-party to get them pumped up. They picked up some cider from the last place they were at, and they popped it open and drank it. As they poured the sweet liquid into their systems they decided to play a game. The game was to see who is the best at acting. They all chose roles for one another and who ever got out of character was out of the game. They played this until the sun was fading down into the horizon. The two finalists were Blaine and their guitarist. Blaine was chosen to be a sloppy drunk and the guitarist was supposed to be a 6 year old.  
"C'mon son. G'mme a hug", Blaine said as he reached out, with his arms spread open, and fell to the floor as he stretched too far from his seat.  
"No dad.. you smell funny", he retorted.  
The band members snorted in laughter. It seemed a lot funnier to them than it actually way, but it was a great way to pass time. They all watched them as they acted out their parts, and tried to hold back laughs, but failed miserably. Finally, Blaine started laughing along too, and the guitarist was named the champion. They all cheered to the winner and tapped their solo cups full of cider against each others. After a half an hour or so, they arrived. The laughter was cut off by the silence of awe that filled the bus. Gazing out of the window, the band and Jayden watched the city lights shine against the sky line. A buzz interrupted the silence and Jayden removed himself from the window to reply. Blaine broke his lingering gaze to him and grunted in frustration. He stared back out of the window and just watched the city until they got to their destination.

Finally, they pulled up to the building, and the driver of their tour bus (who is also their band manager) spoke the the person in charge of the place. He signed a few forms and they loaded their things into the tall place. Once the job was done, Jayden came over to Blaine.  
"Babe..", he started.  
"Yeah," Blaine answered, looking up at the man smiling down at him.  
"We're going to Big City, Big Dreams tomorrow, right?", he asked.  
"Yeah, of course," he replied.  
A sort of squeak escaped from Jayden's lips and it reminded Blaine of something he couldn't quite recall. Jayden bounced off, replying to his phone once again and nearly bumped into a wall.

The curtains opened to reveal a full audience. The crowd roared with excitement. Blaine looked over to his drummer with a smile and signaled him to start the song. His drummer smacked his drumsticks together.  
1, 2, 3, 4...  
The music started up and immediately the crowd got louder. Blaine strummed out on his guitar and came up to the mic. He sung out his heart to the audience like he always had. Warmth filled his heart as he sang to the people singing along with him. As if he were serenading the crowd, he looked at them with love. They are the reason for everything he was doing. They're the purpose he is who he is. Song after song, the crowd got louder and more excited. With their last song of the night, the crowd cheered wildly. The crowd jumped and danced up and down with their arms up in the air, singing to the song that was amplifying through the place. They played out the last few verses of the song and of the tour. Blaine sang out his last few lines, queuing the band's silence. The end of the song triggered the loudest cheer that Blaine had ever heard. He smiled gratefully to the crowd.  
After a minute of cheering, the crowd started to shout,"Encore, encore, encore!".  
Blaine looked over to the band and stepped away from the mic to tell them something.  
"Okay guys, I'm going to play my new song. I think we've practiced enough to perform it", he tells them all.

They nod in agreement, and the guitarists nods to him approvingly. Blaine returns a smile and returns to the microphone.  
"Since you have all been so amazing, we're going to play a never before heard song for you," he announced.  
The crowd screamed with excitement once again and then Blaine spoke up to the mic again.  
"It's a kind of emotional one... enjoy!"  
He starts with his acoustic guitar and starts singing.

_High school brought my first love_

I really thought we would last

We were together for a while,

But it ended far too fast

Now we're a never

Back then I thought we were forever

He sings out with power and a sort of softness at the same time. With the rhythm of the now playing beat, the crowd waves there arms in the air in sync. The once screaming audience is now silent, listening to every word coming from Blaine's heart.

Love ends hard,

I know that now

Why we were not together?

I don't know how.

The music continues and the arms waving continues as well. He can see from the stage couples holding one another. Love is what is filling the air. Love.

These last tears I shed

Are the last ones for you  
I'll let you go now,

because I love you.

He finished the song and the crowd is silent. The odd moment of silence is replaced by even louder cheering than before. They're all going crazy with applause and screaming. Blaine boys to his fans and turns around to his band clapping for him too. The all stand up from their instruments and engulf Blaine in an embrace. They break apart and bow, again, to the crowd. They walk backstage and can still hear the roar five minutes later. Jayden walks up to Blaine with a look on his face that he can't explain.  
"What the hell was that?", he exclaims.  
"What do you mean", Blaine asks, obviously confused.  
"You know what I mean! That song... is that song about me?", he yells.

"What? No... no it's not for you. We've been practicing this song for the past week and you barely notice now?", he replied angrily and then continues, "Oh, wait. Why would you? The person you've been texting is obviously more important to you than I am."

Jayden is just silently glaring at Blaine. And with that, Blaine storms off to the tour bus. The band members just look at Jayden and each other in confusion and shock.  
"Uh... we're gonna...", the bassist says quietly.  
The band walks out after Blaine and Jayden is left alone, still with that glare on his face. He stands there for a while and then a buzz from his pocket interrupts his angry thoughts. He pulls out his phone, sees the reply, and throws the phone down in anger.  
An irritated huff comes from the angry man sanding alone, and he finally retrieves his phone, replies, and walks outside to meet the rest of the band in the tour bus. He sits on the floor and the band awkwardly peers over at him occasionally, silently. The night ends with hostility radiating from Blaine and Jayden.


	13. Reunited (Kurt)

Kurt's thoughts have been taken over by the thought and memories of Blaine Anderson. For the thousandth time, Kurt googles Blaine on his laptop. The soft sound of the TV coming from Leon watching it in the other room catches Kurt's attention.  
"...end of the tour..", the news reporter goes on," Blaine Anderson...", and on," New York".  
With the last words that he hears from the television, Kurt springs up from his bed and runs down the hallway. He trips and almost falls on his face, but finally makes it to the living room while Leon is watching the TV looking bored. Kurt plops himself on the couch next to his distant-minded boyfriend. A buzz comes from Leon's lap, signaling another text from the mysterious person on the other line.  
Kurt hardly notices and keeps his attention on shots of Blaine and his last performance. With all of the Internet surfing, he's surprised he hasn't found gifs on the last day of Blaine's tour. The news reporter interrupts his thoughts about Blaine and continues on her review of his performance just the night before.  
"..ending the night with a beautiful new song", she says.  
Like the old videos of Blaine crying backstage, it cuts to a video from a fan's cellphone of the newest hit from Blaine.

Tears fall from Kurt at the beauty of the man on the screen.

H-he's... letting me go,

Kurt thinks to himself with another tear falling along with his broken heart to the floor.  
"No," he whispers to himself.

In his costume, Kurt reads his lines (more than he ever should have to because he wrote it) once again due to his mind on other topics. The opening number comes and goes, and surprisingly goes without mistakes. Kurt somehow manages to note that there are still many fans of the show and himself still showing their support. He regains himself and memory of why he's doing what he loves to do so much.

The one dance number that he wrote himself into, he sings and dances happily to. His leotard's flexibility moves with his body throughout the song. The crowd smiles and laughs lightly as the actor who plays his dad interrupts the number on queue.  
The light dims at the end of the act, and is replaced by a different scene without him. He hurries into his outfit and glances over to his boyfriend in the corner, on his phone, once again. Kurt grunts irritatedly at the fact that Leon seems to be enjoying his virtual company more than usual. Leon beams at the phone in his hands, and as he apparently receives a new text message, jumps up and down with a big smile on his face.  
Kurt slowly approaches Leon, hands clenched, ready to rant. To Kurt's disapproval, the scene ends and he has to flee on stage.  
_Later, _he promises himself.

He goes back onto the dark stage, and it lights up again as the next scene begins. He recites his lines and peers to the side stage, only to see an empty corner where Leon once was.

Definitely later,

he promises again.

The scene continues and Kurt keeps thinking of Leon, then Blaine, then the scene he's acting in, then Leon again. The continuing scenes after seem to go the same, and makes the whole show hard for Kurt to tolerate. The show drags on and on, frustrating and taking up Kurt's time. Fortunately, Kurt's ability to act covers all of that up, and even though he's upset pulls it off and ends the show with obvious approval of the crowd.  
Kurt, faking a smile, bows with the rest of the crew. And with that, he storms off the stage. He doesn't bother faking anything now. Few notice, and those who do, don't care. Kurt never built up a friendship with them as he had with Rachel. He goes to the corner, no Leon. He checks his dressing room, no Leon. He looks all around the vicinity of the stage only to find no Leon.

He sits down frustratedly. He checks the phone that he bothered to retrieve from his dressing room for messages. None. He has to scroll down his conversations to fish out the one of his and Leon's. He barely realizes that he hasn't texted his own boyfriend for at least a month or two. As he types down a "where are you?", he decides to delete it.  
He stands up and returns to his cast members backstage. They're taking amongst themselves, a few VIP people introducing themselves to the stars.

The VIP groups notice him in the back and shout out his name to come over. He reluctantly joins the group. He approaches a girl with short black hair and striking blue eyes. He smiles at her, finally snapping out of his anger.  
"Oh my- Kurt HUMMEL!", she screams excitedly.  
He chuckles at the girl and agrees to a picture with her. She wraps her arms around him and smiles wide. He smiles with her and then her friend snaps a shot of the two. He agrees to take a picture with the girls friend, and a few others as well. The large group finally lets him free, and he thanks them for obvious reasons.

Afterward, he walks around to find Leon, still determined to have that talk with him. He checks the places he did before and still, no luck. He looks outside in the reserved parking lot, no Leon. He checks in the tech's room, no Leon. And after searching for a good 15 minutes he decides to ask around.  
After asking a few people, who didn't know where the man's boyfriend could be, Kurt finally gets an answer. An extra told him to check the now empty theater. He hastily checked and again, found no one. He returns backstage and hears Leon's voice. Kurt gets up from the chair he sat on and storms to direction of the voice. A laugh booms from the man's mouth and Kurt pushes himself faster.

When he finally turns the corner he see's Leon. He opens his mouth to begin the rant he had been planning for the past hour, but is interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Kurt..."


	14. Reunited (Blaine)

Blaine wakes up to an cold, empty bed. As he sits up, everything from the night before all came back to him. A fight with Jayden, renting a motel for himself, and falling asleep on a damp pillow. He groans, remembering the argument. He pushes down the blankets from his legs and swings his legs over the side of the bed to start his day. A buzz alerts that it's time to wake up. 9:30am. It seemed a lot later to Blaine. He slides his thumb over the screen and pops up on what he must have last been on. He groans again at the 7 apology messages he left Jayden.

His small black suitcase full of clothes lies in the corner of the room, looking as if had been thrown the night before. Blaine walks over and unzips and lifts the lid to the case. He picks out a decent outfit for the day and slowly changes into it. He looks down at the lonely bow tie lying next to a few other layers he had previously planned on wearing that day, but decided against it. He wasn't going to be very flamboyant today, despite what he wanted a few weeks earlier.

His outfit for the day consists of a plain black v-neck shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of regular sneakers. He walks into the bathroom, gel in hand, about to tame the wild curls blossoming on his head when he inspects himself in the mirror and decides against it. Almost his whole life was filled with gel filled hair, slicked to one side or another, and he needed a change. Even if he didn't end up liking it later, it was at least worth a try. He opens the bathroom door once again and drops the gel into the suitcase. A smiles forms on his dry lips. After the small moment of happiness, Blaine walks outside of his motel, hails a taxi, and directs the driver to wherever his heart desires. It is New York, after all.

After venturing the beautiful streets of New York, Blaine received a text for the first time that day.

"Wha- Oh", he says as he picks up his phone.

Sent at 1:14pm

From: Jayden Harris

blainey waney?

Sent at 1:15pm

From: Blaine Anderson

Yes?

Blaine still felt thoroughly awful about snapping the night before.

Sent at 1:17pm

From: Jayden Harris

im sowwy

Sent at 1:17pm

From: Blaine Anderson

It's okay. I love you so much.

Sent at 1:18pm

From: Jayden Harris

love you 2 :D :*

Blaine smiled at the text. He would do anything to avoid another fight with his boyfriend. Suddenly Blaine remembered _Big Dreams, Big City, _and then he knew how he could fully make it up to Jayden. He looked back at his phone and searched up the nearest shop that sold flowers. He immediately requested a taxi, and while in the vehicle searched up tux rentals. Blaine was starting to get excited.

?

He looked at the man standing in front of the mirror. Bouquet in hand, Blaine walked out of the motel and once again hailed a taxi. The taxi driver interrupted his Jayden-filled thoughts.

"Why the suit?," he asked.

"Oh, going to see...Large... City.. Big Dreams. I think that's the name," he continued,"gonna meet my boyfriend there."

The driver made a sort of grunting noise when Blaine said the word _Boyfriend_. He was unfazed. He smiled brightly when a buzzing came from his pocket. Jayden was already at the show, and apparently Blaine was late. He sighed and tapped his fingers along the seat impatiently. He looked up from another aggravated text from Jayden only to see a line of cars in front of him. Blaine groaned miserably.

30 long minutes later Blaine finally arrived. He walked toward the entrance with the flowers still in his hands. A small crowd of people were arguing with the security guard in the front.  
"No, no.. it is a sold out show," Blaine heard him say.

He turned on the celebrity charm he hardly used, and made his way to the other, female, security guard.

"Hey," he said smoothly, "I'm Blaine Anderson", and added a wink.

She nearly melted at his words.

"Bl-Blaine And-An-ANDERSON! I know exactly who you are.. Oh my God... MY DAUGHTER ADORES YOU... and so do I. Can I get a picture?!", she asked gushingly.

"Uh- uh yeah", he smiled.

Numerous pictures later, he was accepted into the building. He walked into to an almost pitch black building. He confusingly made his way to Jayden, which was a miracle in this kind of light. He reached for Jayden's hand and was interrupted into a hushed yell.  
"You are SO late! It's already half-way over!," Jayden scolded.

"I-I'm sorry... traffic...," he said while offering the bouquet weakly.

Jayden seemed to soften a bit while taking the flowers, but still had that attitude about him. Blaine sighed at this, then his attention was pulled from him. The stage lights lit up the inside of the building. He watched the stage curiously.

The curtains opened and revealed a strikingly familiar man. The orchestra started up and the man started to sing. Blaine knew of only one countertenor. It was Kurt. _The _Kurt singing none other than "Blackbird". Blaine's breath was stolen from him. The beauty from Kurt's voice didn't change a bit, if anything got all the more astounding. Goosebumps rose on his arms and legs like they always had when Kurt sang. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the other boys voice. Before he knew it, all of his hard work of getting over Kurt was washed away. The singing man on the stage needed no effort to do this kind of thing to Blaine. He fell in love once again the boy singing the song that had begun it all.

After the show ended, Jayden went back to his vigorous texting. After practically prying him from his phone, Blaine got his boyfriend to actually look him in the eye.

"Yes?," he asked.

"We should go backstage," Blaine suggested.

"What? We can't.. I couldn't get any VIP passes," he said sadly,"sold out."

"Not if I can help it,"

"Where is all of this coming from?,"

"What do you- Nevermind.. C'mon!," he practically dragged Jayden.

Blaine used his charm again whenever he saw the same security guard as the entrance. And again, he was let into backstage. He looked around to see any trace of Kurt. He was nowhere. A kind of gasp came from Jayden.  
"Wha-," Blaine started, but was cut off yet again.

A man taller than himself came into his sight. He had a nice jaw line, a bit of muscle, but not too much, light brown eyes, and a bit of scruff. Overall very handsome. Blaine seemed to go unnoticed as the man took his boyfriend into his arms and twirled him around, laughing extremely happy.  
"Did I miss something? Who's this?," Blaine asked confusingly.

"This..," Jayden gestured toward the man, "is Leon!"

Blaine grunted in response, taking in the sudden happiness radiating from Jayden.

"Anyway..," Jayden went on, directing the conversation to Leon.

He stood there awkwardly while the two men in front of him conversed. He looked down at his shoes and played around with his now very interesting fingertips. Quick, loud footsteps came into hearing and Blaine looked up to see none other than-

"Kurt.."

"Bl...Blaine?," Kurt looked as if he was about to faint.

"Kurt," was all Blaine could manage.

Kurt looked down nervously, then looked at Leon.  
"Hey, how about we go out for a double date," Leon offered.  
"Oh... right. Bl-blaine this is my.. boyfriend, Leon," Kurt stammered.

"And I am Blaine's boyfriend, Jayden," Jayden said, drawing out the word _Blaine._

Kurt looked down at the ground again.

"S-sure," he muttered.

Leon and Jayden laughed loudly amongst themselves over their hardly touched food. Blaine looked down at the ground nervously, glancing at Kurt only to see the same facial expression.

"So..," Blaine started.

"So," Kurt repeated.

"You sounded... amazing. Amazing,"

"Thank you. You did- I mean you do.. too,"

Blaine nodded and gestured towards Leon and Jayden chattering away.

"They seem offly friendly," he said.

"Yeah they do.. Leons been ignoring me for a while now, so I'm pretty much used to it," Kurt sighed.

"Same," Blaine admitted, "always on his phone."

"Yeah," Kurt said, seeming to realize something.

Almost at the same time they looked up at each other, the light bulb finally going off.

"Do you think..?," Kurt asked softly.

"Seems like the only logical answer," Blaine answered understandingly, and then his facial expression changed to even more serious, "Do you- uh... wanna get out of here?"

"Sure," Kurt sighed.

The two men took the napkins from their laps and laid them on the table. As Blaine expected, the other two didn't notice a thing. He noted as they slowly inched closer to each other, their hands twined around each others on the side of the table. Kurt led the smaller boy to the exit. Once they were both outside, Blaine caught up by Kurts side.

"How's, uh.. life?", Blaine asked.

"Good, fine. Yours..?"

"Great. Just ended my first tour," he said, smiling.

"I kn- I mean WOW, that's amazing, Blaine. Really."

"Well what about you, huh? You're pretty great yourself," Blaine complimented, while nudging Kurt with his side.

Kurt tensed at that, but kept walking.

"Thanks," he said shyly.

God, Kurt, you aren't 13 anymore!,

Kurt scolded himself.

"Kurt-," Blaine started.

"Yeah?," Kurt asked immediately, curiously.

"I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too," Kurt stopped walking.

"So.. um. What are we going to do about our.. 'boyfriends'?," he asked, chuckling a bit while his hands gestured air quotes.

"Well, I know that from everything that high school and Mr. Shue has taught me is that I should take the high road," Blaine nodded understandingly, "but," Kurt continued, "I'm not really feeling up to it," he says with sass.

"So..," Blaine started, seeming to catch on.

"Yes. Revenge,"

"Oh, Kurt. I'm so glad you haven't changed," Blaine laughed.

Kurt held out a hand.

"So how about it? Would you help me get back at my cheating boyfriend?," he asked in a flirting manner.

"Only if you help me get back at mine," Blaine answered with his famous charm, taking Kurt by the hand.


End file.
